This invention relates to a system and method for storing and dispensing a plurality of items such as products for wrapping and/or storing food.
Products for wrapping and/or storing food are very common and include rolls of sheet material, such as foil, wax paper, plastic sheets, and the like, as well as bags made of various types of plastic and paper. These products are often sold in a package, or box, that has a slot or opening to permit the rolled sheet material, or the bags, to be removed from the box. However when these boxes are stacked in a cabinet or drawer for storage, it is difficult to pull the sheet material and the bags out from the storage boxes.
Therefore what is needed is a storage system for storing various items while enabling the items to be easily accessed, and the present invention addresses this need.